Un acto de generosidad
by Lux Lunar
Summary: El hombre levantó la cabeza, y Sakura no vio la barba. Es más, ni siquiera estaba viejo, ni tenía cabello canoso. Tampoco llevaba el atuendo rojo, y no portaba gafas. Sakura retrocedió un poco cuando la luz de la luna se reflejó en su cabello carmín. Algo no estaba bien / Fic navideño/ Regalo para mi amiga secreta: Andreea Maca.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta ficción le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto.

Aviso: Este fic participa en la segunda edición de "Amigo Secreto" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre la Hoja.

Palabras: 6,039

Amiga Secreta: Andreea Maca

Pedido: Un romance navideño SasoSakua. Si lo pueden hacer en el mundo RTN sería perfecto y amaría de por vida a esa persona. Si se les complica, estaría bien en un AU. Sólo que adoro la idea de Sasori marionetista; me gustaría que eso sí se quedara. Me da igual si meten que son pobres porque los marionetistas actualmente están bien jodidos – aunque podrían meterlo en el siglo XIX. Lo importante es que sea SasoSaku y romance.

.

.

.

.

 **Un acto de generosidad**

.

.

.

Por Lux lunar

.

Era casi navidad. Fría, gris, pero contradictoriamente armónica.

En aquella casa, la calidez era sobrecogedora.

Las niñas, Sakura y Temari, se habían sentado a los pies de la abuela Chiyo. Tendidas, con las caritas atentas, cerca de la chimenea que rompía en pedazos la leña, y que exhalaba un cálido y acogedor ambiente. El olor al pino natural, a un lado del ventanal, lleno de esferas y adornos únicos, daba una sensación de un dulce hogar.

Las pequeñas tenían puestas sus pijamas; la de Sakura era rosa con blanco, y la de Temari era azul con círculos negros. Ambas escuchaban la historia de la vieja Chiyo, abuela de la rubia, que narraba con tintes humorísticos una vieja navidad, cuando vivía cerca de los desiertos de Suna. Más de ocho décadas de anécdotas que lindaban con lo extraordinario y lo enigmático. Desde un recorrido a las montañas nevadas, hasta las noches de desvelo para esperar la primera escarcha en casa.

Sakura sonreía y se admiraba. Que el _Santa Claus_ de aquel pueblo se hubiera quedado dormido en la acera de la calle, era lo peor que podría pasar, pensó. "¿Y los regalos? ¿Y los niños que esperaban?", se quejó, con los delirios y temores de una niña de nueve años. Era como una pesadilla en el día más cálido y feliz del año. Aunque Temari pensó diferente. Ella tenía once, y conocía que las fantasías de navidad eran sólo eso: fantasías. La rubia creía que ese panzón de barba blanca —el disfrazado—, debió haberse emborrachado en medio de su egoísmo y desvergüenza.

Las dos mujercitas subieron a la habitación, corriendo, y se metieron en las cobijas. Hablaron de las ilusiones y esperanzas de lo que podría ocurrir en una noche de navidad. Sakura tenía muchos deseos y altas expectativas de esa noche. Sin embargo, decía que los regalos no debían ser especialmente grandes; ella se conformaba con un recuerdo para la eternidad, "algo que pudiera llevar siempre, a cualquier lado", aseguraba, haciéndose ovillo con el cobertor, y sonriendo con sus ojitos verdes.

Temari apretó los labios y guardó silencio. Después, le hizo cosquillas a Sakura hasta hacerla perder el aire a puras carcajadas. Y luna y las estrellas brillaron, mientras el sueño robaba la noción del tiempo en aquel hogar. La fría noche rondó el patio, los árboles, pero no se coló en la casa. No, hasta que alguien decidiera irrumpir a la fuerza.

Sakura, tapada con el cobertor hasta el cuello, escuchó un ruido afuera de la habitación. Abrió los ojos, conmocionada, al punto que podía oír a su corazón latirle en las orejas. Su primer pensamiento, era que se trataba de él, del panzón de barba blanca. Lentamente, se sentó en la cama, tratando de percibir cada pequeño sonido de afuera. Y ahí, de nuevo, escuchó cómo alguien abría una ventana.

—¿Por la ventana? —Se cuestionó, sorprendida, con una sonrisa naciéndole en los labios.

Eran cosas impredecibles; fantásticas. Sakura sabía que no era adecuado entrometerse en los asuntos del panzón, pero tenía que verlo, sólo una vez y sería suficiente. Así que le sacudió el hombro a Temari para despertarla, mientras le susurraba de cerca, impaciente: "¡Temari, aquí está, ya llegó!". Pero Temari, con el sueño tan pesado como una montaña, sólo gruñó palabras indescifrables, sin querer despertar. Sakura tuvo que sacudirla con fuerza para hacerle abrir los ojos. "Ven, vayamos a ver", decidió la más pequeña, mientras bajaba de la cama, y se dirigía a la puerta pisando sólo con los calcetines.

Mientras Sakura se asomaba ligeramente por la escalera, escuchó que el ruido se hizo más intenso. Por un momento temió, y se pegó a la pared, creyendo que podría tratarse de un ladrón. Después razonó, que en la noche de navidad, no podía ocurrir algo malo, así que la ansiedad le ganó y volvió a asomar su cabeza rosada por la escalera.

Ahí, entre la oscuridad y la luz de la noche, vio cómo una silueta negra entraba por el marco de la ventana. Sakura abrió los ojos, y ligeramente los labios, congelada ante tal imagen. Sin embargo, segundos después, vio cómo la silueta se atoró con la bolsa de los obsequios, y entre jalones para rescatarlos, se resbaló y terminó de bruces sobre la alfombra de la casa. Sakura se cubrió la boca del susto. Vio que ese ser ahí echado en el piso no se movía, y por la preocupación, corrió hacia él.

—¡Santa! —gritó, sin saber qué hacer.

Escuchó un quejido, y el hombre se levantó, apoyándose con los brazos. Sakura esperaba que él dijera algo, pero el olor a alcohol la perturbó, y la instó a cubrirse la nariz con la mano. Recordó lo que la abuela Chiyo dijo, cuando lo encontró a mitad de la calle, dormido. "¿Santa Claus es un alcohólico?", pensó, con cierta decepción.

—Mierda… —El hombre levantó la cabeza, y Sakura no vio la barba. Es más, ni siquiera estaba viejo, ni tenía cabello canoso. Tampoco llevaba el atuendo rojo, y no portaba gafas. Sakura retrocedió un poco cuando la luz de la luna se reflejó en su cabello carmín. Empezó a entender que algo no estaba bien, y su resolución del momento, era creer que Santa Claus no era como le habían contado.

—¿Santa? ¿Eres tú?

Él divisó el cuerpo de una muchacha sentada en el suelo, frente a él, con la carita empañada de incógnita.

En ese momento, una lámpara se encendió, iluminando aquel extremo de la sala. Sakura respingó, y frente a ella pudo ver al fin de quién se trataba. Por mucho, él no era ningún Santa Claus ni alguna representación parecida.

El muchacho dirigió la mirada hacia Temari, quien acababa de jalar la cadenilla de la lámpara.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? —preguntó la rubia, observando con mirada modorra a su amiga y su primo, ambos en el suelo.

Sakura no cabía de la impresión, y más que nada, de su decepción. Ese no era Santa Claus, sino Sasori, el primo de Temari, a quien recordaba vagamente en su infancia. Ahora, todos habían crecido, y él ya era un adolescente. Lo vio al rostro, y notó sus pupilas cafés, su mirada dormilona, adornada con ese cabello de hebras de fuego. Tenía un rostro delicado, pero su expresión parecía desorientada; era evidente que estaba ebrio. Sakura sabía percatarse de eso, tenía una madrina que todo el día bebía sake.

La mirada de Sakura reflejó el desencanto, y apretó los labios, casi en un puchero.

—¿Quién es ésta? —preguntó él.

—Es Sakura —indicó la chica que parecía más despierta—. Eres tonto si no la recuerdas. Y eres tonto por entrar así a la casa. ¿La abuela sabe que estás en la ciudad? Ella dijo que volverías del internado hasta el próximo verano.

—Me expulsaron —dijo, levantándose con dificultad.

—¿Hiciste algo muy malo? —La rubia preguntó con morbo y curiosidad.

—Asesiné a Santa Claus —respondió, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sakura se sobresaltó al escucharlo decir eso. Levantó la cabeza con rapidez, y le clavó la temblorosa mirada; primero asustada, y después molesta, furiosa. Sasori parecía orgulloso de su confesión, y le dolió en el estómago que bromeara de esa manera.

—No es gracioso —indicó Sakura, con un tono molesto.

Sasori giró la cabeza hacia atrás, al suelo, para ver a la niña de hebras rosadas. Le encajó la mirada tanto, que Sakura no pudo contenerla, y volvió los ojos al suelo. Además, Temari parecía un poco inquieta. Ella conocía a su primo, y sabía que no era la persona más amable y cálida del mundo. En realidad, la rubia no tenía una excelente relación con Sasori. Por lo mismo, cuando vio la clase de mirada que le echó a su amiga, Temari supo que él no sería nada agradable con ella. Sasori detestaba las ingenuidades.

—No me sorprende saber lo retrasada que pueden ser las nuevas generaciones, aunque sí me sea aburrido.

—Sasori, déjala en paz.

—Qué estúpida eres —Le dijo a Sakura.

Pocas veces en su vida, habían ofendido así a Sakura. Y esta vez, no se lo merecía. Podía defenderse e ignorar el comentario con un argumento. Pero, siempre había algo que la hacía detenerse cuando se trataba de Sasori. Eran contadas las veces que lo había visto en persona. Todas ellas, fueron cuando iba a casa de su abuela por algo, y se retiraba. Jamás estaba, y eso Sakura lo agradecía, porque él la ponía un poco tensa. Era esa clase de temor que inspiran las personas que hablan muy seguras de sí mismas, y que siempre pisotean la opinión ajena o cualquier cosa que tengan qué decir. Sasori era el tipo de hombre que rompía los sueños de otros y se iba sonriendo al hacerlo.

—No le hables así, idiota, sólo camina y piérdete.

Sasori ignoró olímpicamente a Temari, y se concentró nuevamente en la más pequeña.

—¿En realidad, crees que existe un viejo barrigón que trae regalos y entra por la… ventana?

—¡No lo escuches, Sakura! —gritó Temari, corriendo a su lugar y jalándola de la mano para levantarla y llevársela de vuelta a la habitación. Pero Sakura, aunque no le daba la cara, escuchaba todo claramente, con una calma letárgica.

—Puedes esperarlo toda la noche. Jamás vendrá, ¿y sabes por qué no lo hará? —cuestionó, haciendo que Sakura se detuviera en la escalera, patidifusa y temerosa. Sasori la observó desde la penumbra de la sala—. Porque no existe semejante estupidez como un anciano que trayendo regalos en su espalda. Es un cuento para niños. Razónalo, mocosa.

Sasori parecía complacido al haber despedazado un deseo tan anclado en Sakura. Lo supo, cuando ella le miró con esa clase de dolor que se clava en tus recuerdos para siempre. Era como si Sakura hubiera visto morir a alguien, y el asesino, ahí frente a ella, aún tuviera el arma del crimen en la mano. Fue tan doliente la sensación de pérdida, que una lágrima se asomó en su ojo.

Esa noche, Sakura le pidió a su amiga que no le mintiera, y que le confesara si creía que él tenía razón. Temari bajó la vista, y sólo asintió con el mentón. La joven de hebras rosadas lloró en la cama por más de una hora. Temari intentó confortarla, pero la Haruno parecía incapaz de hablar. Y para más tristeza de la rubia, Sakura no quería verla a la mañana siguiente. Tomó su regalo y se marchó a casa, aún sabiendo que sus padres no estarían ahí.

Sakura era un niña, dulce y decidida. No quería pensar que había sido la burla de muchas personas con sus sueños de navidad. Más le dolía creer que su mejor amiga sabía la verdad y no intentó decírselo. Se preguntó después si le causó burlas en otros, además de Sasori. Porque ahora sabía que tonta había sido queriendo creer en algo tan ilógico. Él y su sonrisa afilada le habían despertado de una manera cruel; sin anestesia.

Pero Sakura era incapaz de guardar rencor en su corazón por mucho tiempo. Así que pronto, intentó sobreponerse y hacer las paces con Temari. Como esa tarde, a unas horas de terminar el año. La rubia le había regalado a Sakura una caja de chocolates, y ambas los comieron en la orilla del tejado, mientras admiraban cómo se difuminaba la luz del sol, para dar bienvenida a una noche púrpura.

En ese instante, Temari pensó que Sakura no le había tomado tanta importancia a la imprudencia de su primo. Sin embargo, se había equivocado. Fue el momento en que la pequeña Haruno mordió el último chocolate, sin despegar la vista del firmamento y la ciudad cubierta de luces.

—Sasori es malo, ¿verdad? —Temari giró a verla lentamente, sin saber qué decir—. Supongo que es la persona más malvada que he conocido en mi vida.

A Temari, esto le causó pena, casi vergüenza, y poco después, mucha consternación.

Las pupilas verdes de Sakura brillaban. Era una niña de nueve años, pero esa mirada le causó el estremecimiento que causa la triste realidad de un sueño roto. Y desde ese momento, Temari se dio cuenta que en Sakura algo había cambiado crucialmente. Años después, la rubia reconoció que aquella gris navidad le había arrancado mucha de la inocencia y dulzura que definía su personalidad.

Así, como el tiempo transcurrió a su medida, ambas amigas continuaron siendo inseparables. Aunque, Sakura siempre temió en reencontrarse con Sasori, aquel adolescente problemático que parecía adorar darle dolores de cabeza a su tierna abuela Chiyo. Para su suerte, no ocurrió. Él no volvió a la casa de los Sabaku, o por lo menos, nadie mencionó su nombre en mucho tiempo. Alguna vez, Sakura escuchó que se había mudado con un grupo de artistas al otro lado del continente. Su nombre llegó a aparecer en el periódico local. Y aunque por un momento, Sakura quiso saber qué clase de artista era él, prefirió reprimir y olvidar cualquier asunto que lo relacionara con su nombre.

Todo eso, hasta el día de la muerte de la abuela Chiyo.

En el amplio jardín de los Sabaku, se habían colocado guirnaldas azules, lindando el camino empedrado que daba a un patio trasero lleno de árboles. La mañana era fresca. Algunas de las casi cien personas presentes, con atuendos oscuros, tomaron asiento alrededor del sarcófago de la admirable Chiyo Akasuna. Otros, de pie, murmuraban con la expresión de su rostro decaída. Algunos sonreían, recordando los mejores momentos de la estupenda mujer que vivió más de noventa años, y que un día durmió para no volver a despertar jamás.

Sakura había cumplido dieciséis, y Temari ya tenía dieciocho. Ambas estaban ahí, de pie, rodeando el féretro. Corría el aire, y el corto cabello de Sakura hacía un vaivén descoordinado. Ninguna de las dos podía dejar de observar la urna que guardaba el cuerpo de la persona que quisieron tanto. Era para las dos aún increíble cómo habían ocurrido las cosas, como aquella mujer las había abandonado de una manera tan inesperada.

Temari sujetó la mano de Sakura, y ella le correspondió, respondiéndole que estaba para ella física y espiritualmente, en medio de tantas personas desconocidas a su alrededor. Sakura había notado que muchos cuchicheaban, y por un momento se molestó. Ella quería silencio, completo mutismo para conmemorar así la partida de una mujer tan extraordinario como lo fue Chiyo Akasuna.

Fue ahí, que Sakura levantó el rostro para encontrarse con alguien que creía perdido en el mundo. Sasori Akasuna, nieto de la difunta, apareció de pie, a penas visible, detrás de un grupo de personas. Usaba una chaqueta negra, larga hasta las rodillas. Su cabello carmín estaba desalineado, y su expresión, parecía divagar en un pozo oscuro. No había cambiado nada, su rostro guardaba esa clase de ternura falsa. No podía catalogarlo ahora. Él, observaba de igual manera la cripta, fija y suavemente. Parecía que ignoraba el bullicio a su alrededor, solamente atendía la visión frente a él: la urna que contenía el cuerpo sin vida de su abuela.

Se veía tan solo.

Por tres segundos, Sakura olvidó respirar, hasta que controló su conmoción. No pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, aun cuando temía reencontrarse con su mirada. Le pareció extraño, una sensación de temblor interno. Pero dejó de pensar en lo que Sasori representó en su vida, cuando lo vio absorto ante el ataúd. Estaba perdido, como si estuviera abandonado. Sus facciones no eran las de antes. Sakura quiso saber qué pasaba por su cabeza; de qué magnitud era su sufrimiento.

Y en medio de la agitación, él levantó el rostro, logrando que ambos se conectaran.

El temblor de Sakura se hizo físico, y volvió a contener la respiración. Estaban a una distancia considerable, pero ella podía sentir la fuerza de su mirada clavándosele como daga. No era el mismo. Continuaba creyendo que algo le faltaba, y aún así, temió por breves segundos; tanto, que apretó la mano de Temari sin darse cuenta. La rubia levantó el rostro, extrañada, y vio a su amiga con una expresión inmutable, casi en shock.

—¿Sakura? —Cuestionó en voz baja, logrando que la Haruno desviara la vista al suelo—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con rapidez.

Cuando sintió que su intranquilidad se disolvió un poco, volvió a mirar a aquel extremo, pero Sasori ya no estaba en el mismo lugar. Segundos después pudo ver cómo se perdía entre otras personas, más allá del jardín, para desaparecer, sin dejar rastro de su presencia. No pudo ni quiso seguirlo; no tenía por qué. Aún así, la sensación de zozobra no se fue pronto.

Sin embargo, no volvió a reencontrarse con él.

Los próximos días, Sakura se enteró que Sasori Akasuna se había ido de la ciudad, así nada más. Como ella nunca intentó sacar su nombre a la conversación, Temari no se preocupó por darle detalles de su partida. Tan sólo lo dejó pasar, como un evento inesperado, fugaz, y sin importancia. "Espero que esté bien", fue lo que dijo la rubia Sabaku, antes de cambiar de tema.

Sakura no pudo dejar de pensar en él. Por alguna razón, que aún no intentaba descifrar, sentía tristeza por Sasori. Quizá no debía, después de lo que él le hizo aquella noche de navidad, pero era algo que no podía dictaminar tan fácil, o sólo por justicia. Había pasado algo más fuerte, algo más grande que aquella amarga desilusión. Fue su expresión de abandono, quizá. No podía sacarse de la cabeza sus ojos, al contemplar el sepulcro de la única mujer que cuidó de él. Sabía que los padres del pelirrojo habían muerto cuando él tenía cuatro años, y había quedado en custodia de su abuela. Chiyo lo quería, pero no pudo cuidarlo como hubiera querido. Él, había cambiado tanto, se había vuelto rebelde, cínico y egoísta. Y estaba solo. Siempre había estado solo.

Era un pensamiento constante, que pasó de nuevo, al baúl de los recuerdos. Tras años de ausencia, todo quedó relegado a un sentimiento de compasión por una persona que en realidad, no conocía. Así lo vio Sakura, y no trató de pensar más en ello. La vida seguía, cambiante, feroz, tan enigmática, que el tiempo le ayudó a la muchacha a continuar con su existencia sin más resentimiento.

Ocurrió hasta un nuevo invierno, un nuevo diciembre, en vísperas de navidad, cuando Sakura tenía veinte años y cursaba el cuarto semestre de medicina. Era temporada de exámenes finales, y Sakura, como la excelente alumna que era, tenía la presión de convertir todo en perfección. Así que desarrollaba esta manía de vivir casi en la escuela, en vez de ir a su dormitorio.

Llenó su termo de café, antes de regresar al laboratorio. No había dormido bien, como era su nueva costumbre. Le dolían los músculos del cuello, y siempre hacía rodar su cabeza en círculos, logrando disipar el malestar por un momento. Se ajustó la bata blanca y de nuevo, guió sus pies al pasillo para volver a su tarea.

Sakura deseó un baño de tina caliente, y pensó que se regalaría ese momento, más tarde, al anochecer. ¡Que se jodiera el mundo entero, nadie le quitaría su deseada ducha! Ni su tutora, la directora de la facultad, lograría hacerla quedarse la noche entera ahí. Ese pensamiento subversivo, le robó una sonrisa, dado que Sakura no era fan de romper las reglas ni botar todo al carajo.

Mientras mantenía aún esa sonrisa en los labios, de camino por el pasillo de la facultad, Sakura se encontró con una visión. Sasori Akasuna venía, de modo contrario, pasando por el mismo pasillo. Y sin verla, continuó su camino.

Algo se encendió en el pecho de Sakura y podía jurar que las mejillas se le bañaron de rosa, aún cuando él ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Se quedó estática, de pie, con el termo de café en la mano. Le siguió con las pupilas verdosas, contemplándolo, sin poder creer que fuera él, ahí, en la universidad, en su facultad. Sasori parecía pensativo, sin mirar a su alrededor. Tenía las manos metidas en la chaqueta, y el cabello aún desalineado. Ya no era el muchachito de quince años que irrumpió por la ventana, aquella navidad. Se había convertido en un adulto, que aún mantenía facciones un tanto infantiles. Era un desconocido, seguía creyendo Sakura. Sin embargo, no podía dejar ir esa casualidad. Con un valor disparatado, y con el corazón saltándole en el pecho, Sakura abrió los labios.

—¿Sasori?

Al instante, él detuvo el paso y giró a verla, no esperando a encontrarse con nadie, pero al ubicarla, su expresión cambió; amplió los párpados, sorprendido. Sakura tiritó en su lugar, dándose cuenta que no estaba equivocada. Los dos, de pie, a pocos metros de trecho, se contemplaron en reconocimiento. Sakura percibió que a él no le vino la voz a la garganta —seguía pasmado—, así que decidió hablar primero, cortando la distancia que los separaba.

—Lo siento, no estaba segura… de que fueras tú —indicó la chica, sintiéndose de repente fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué estaba hablando con Sasori? Quizá no había sido una buena idea. Tenía la impresión que no sentía empatía por ella. Quizá seguía pensando que era una boba, una "estúpida", como le dijo la última vez que se dirigieron la palabra. Sakura deseó tener el poder de regresar el tiempo y así, retractarse y dejar que él se fuera.

Sasori continuó observándola. Parecía confundido, claramente no sabía qué decir. Sakura imploraba que hablara, mínimo para decirle una tontería, para que ella pudiera decir adiós e irse de inmediato. Pero él se mantuvo unos segundos más en silencio, hasta que logró pasar saliva y hablar.

—Sí, claro… —respondió, con ideas difusas en su cabeza—. Hola.

Por nada del mundo, Sakura esperó que él la saludara de una manera tan pueril, como acababa de ocurrir. "Hola", era su respuesta. Esto le causó más problemas a la muchacha de cabello rosado. Ahora, la que parecía confundida era ella. Intentó pensar rápido y salir de esta de alguna manera.

—Ho-Hola —tartamudeó, para su irritación; no podía parecer una "estúpida", ni de broma. Así que intentó sonreír—. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, creyendo después que no se estaba comportando natural. ¿Cómo preguntarle aquello tan vagamente cuando jamás habían tenido una conversación normal? Quizá era lo correcto, pero Sakura lo sentía bofo, vacío y para incrementar su irritación, _estúpido_.

—Supongo que bien —dijo, sin quitar la vista de sus pupilas verdemar—. ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien —amplió su sonrisa; miró su bata y agregó—: Esclavizada con los finales de semestre, pero pronto saldré de esto —Sasori asintió, y volvió a quedarse callado. Sakura sintió que no era una buena señal—. ¿Estudias aquí? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

—No.

—¿No? —Se sintió interesada—. Entonces, ¿estás inscrito en alguna otra facultad?

—No realmente.

—Oh, entiendo… —Sakura supo que esta conversación no tenía raíz de prolongarse. Antes de que los nervios la devoraran, decidió terminarla—. Bueno, pues, yo debo ir a terminar mi proyecto ahora —indicó, percatándose que Sasori ni siquiera se inmutaba. Era tan extraño ese momento—. Nos vemos —dijo, sabiendo que sonó seca con aquella despedida, pero no podía hacer más. Tan sólo sonrió y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a continuar con su camino y tratar de pensar que lo anterior no había ocurrido.

—Sakura… —Le llamó. Ella se detuvo, sorprendida, y giró a verlo. Sasori parecía apenado—. Gracias… por esto.

Los latidos de Sakura incrementaron. No entendió a qué se refería. Se sonrojó, y perdió la voz. Sasori no intentó explicar sus palabras. Giró sobre sus talones, y retomó el paso hacia el larguísimo pasillo de la facultad, dejando a la joven más confundida que antes. Y aunque ella deseó ir tras sus pasos, no lo intentó.

Más tarde, en la tina de baño, cubierta del agua tibia, con el cabello mojado, hecho hacia atrás, Sakura pensó que quizá no volvería a verlo. "Gracias por esto", pensó, una y otra vez, sintiendo la calidez de la temperatura del agua. "¿Gracias por esto?", repetía en su cabeza, mientras aplastaba con sus manos la esponja enjabonada en forma de un conejo. "¿Gracias por qué?", quería saber, con tanta ansiedad. "¿Qué hice?", cuestionaba, sin dejar de pensar en la mirada que él le dedicó antes de perderse.

Los deseos nacían en una noche de navidad, y las ilusiones crecían con la magia, con el espíritu de la inocencia. Fue entonces que llegó Noche Buena, y Sakura acudió a la facultad.

Al pasar los años, para Sakura la navidad se había reducido a un convivio para valorar el amor y la amistad. Le gustaba la festividad, aunque no se impacientaba tanto en su espera. Por eso, cuando un compañero de clase le pidió que le ayudara a vigilar su proyecto celular en el laboratorio, en esa noche tan especial, Sakura accedió sin pensarlo mucho.

Con un suéter, unos jeans y las botas invernales, Sakura recorrió el pasillo de la facultad, cruzándose de brazos para no dejar escapar el calor. Eran las ocho de la noche. El pasaje estaba solo, bien iluminado, pero despejado. En las aulas contiguas, había también estudiantes, que no por alguna razón, no podían viajar para visitar a su familia, y se quedaban la noche trabajando, o reuniéndose en la cafetería con una bebida caliente para armonizar la festividad. Esa noche, Sakura era una de ellas.

El ruido de la puerta principal al cerrarse, alertó a Sakura. Desde su lugar, vio cómo una persona caminaba directamente a ella. Amplió los párpados, cuando se percató que esa persona era Sasori. Notó que su expresión era diferente a las de antes; parecía decidido, firme. Sakura tiritó cuando no tuvo más dudas: la miraba a ella, con un gesto seguro de sí mismo, que jamás había visto antes en él.

—Hola —dijo, al plantarse frente a ella.

—Hola —respondió, aún incrédula, mirándole levemente hacia arriba, por la diferencia de estatura.

—Sabía que estarías aquí.

—¿Cómo… sabías eso?

—Sería mejor que no lo supieras —contestó, y sonrió con cierta malicia, que a Sakura le pareció atractiva, así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Si es lo más adecuado… — A Sasori le causó gracia su respuesta. La inseguridad envolvió a Sakura, creyendo que era una idiota infantil, y que él podría juzgarla. Pensándolo bien, no sería la primera vez.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —indicó, ladeando la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Sakura no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, pues él empezó a caminar. Era una decisión que debía tomarla al instante, y lo hizo. Lo siguió, sin saber por qué lo hacía. Más bien, ¿por qué Sasori estaba ahí, buscándola, pidiéndole que lo acompañara? Sakura tenía un estallido de ideas en la cabeza que no podía ordenar ahora. Simplemente caminó tras él.

Ingresaron a un aula, que Sakura reconoció como la sala de espectáculos. Jamás había entrado allí. El lugar era amplio; había una plataforma, donde ocurrían las presentaciones, como la de un teatro. Todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de la tarima, donde ambos se dirigieron. Había un silencio tan sepulcral, que hizo que Sakura entrara en nervios.

Sasori se detuvo y le pidió que esperara ahí. Sakura asintió, con el ceño fruncido. No tenía ni idea del plan del pelirrojo. Y cuando la dejó sola, para desaparecer por una cortina, Sakura empezó a temer que esto se tratara de una broma o algo peor. Era todo el asunto de él, de la relación que jamás existió. Lo único que conocía de Sasori, era el parentesco con su mejor amiga, que acarreaba problemas en cada escuela donde iba, que era artista y que viajó por el mundo desde que cumplió quince años. Oh, y por supuesto: que rompió su fantasía de navidad de la manera más fría que podía imaginar. Nada era factible en él, y le asustaba el hecho de saberlo desconocido.

Él no tardó, y regresó con una caja enorme, cubierta con una sábana.

—Siéntate, por favor.

Sakura giró la vista a su alrededor, buscando un banco o una silla, y no encontró nada. Sasori ladeó los ojos para indicarse que el suelo estaba ahí, y que era lo único utilizable. Sakura sonrió, sintiéndose un poco tonta por su falta de habilidad para resolver el más simple inconveniente. Obedeció y se arrodilló al suelo, para luego cruzarse de piernas.

En ese momento, Sasori levantó la manta que cubría la caja, dejando ver un pequeño escenario de madera; era como una sala de teatro, pero de muñecos, o así lo pensó la Haruno, quedando sorprendida con lo que estaba frente a ella. Su expresión era de total incredulidad, pero a la vez, estaba fascinada. Sasori no perdió detalle de su reacción. Era como si midiera la intensidad de su asombro para jactarse de él.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó Sakura.

—Es un regalo de navidad.

Sakura amplió los párpados al entenderlo. Sasori bajó la mirada. Parecía meditar algo, un recuerdo o un viejo sentimiento. Sakura no pudo decir nada, ni siquiera moverse. No podía creer que él estuviera haciendo esto. Tampoco pudo apartarle la vista de encima. Era irreal e inimaginable. Seguía fascinada, creyendo que no era el mismo Sasori que pensó.

El pelirrojo pareció sentir la mirada de Sakura encima, y se removió, tratando de disipar la energía gris de su alrededor, y después le sonrió a su invitada. Ella sonrió de la misma forma, al ver su intento de parecer serio, como si no quisiera mostrar ninguna vulnerabilidad de sí mismo. Eso a Sakura le causó cierta ternura, que no creía que había en él.

—Es hora de comenzar.

Sasori se colocó detrás de la caja. Sakura no sabía qué esperar, y puso toda su atención en aquel teatrito de madera. Unas luces se encendieron dentro de la caja, dando a entender que la función comenzaba. Después apareció un títere de madera, atado a hilos transparentes, vestido de una viejita, la cual tomó asiento en un sillón.

—La abuelita admiraba por la ventana la caída de la nieve, mientras se mecía en su sillón. Por la puerta, entraron dos niños, brincando de emoción. La abuelita los recibió en sus brazos y los llenó de besos. La niña de cabello rosa le preguntó: "Abuelita, ¿por qué Santa Claus trae los regalos en una noche tan fría como esta?" —La viejita le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió—: "Porque en una noche tan fría, él desea llenar de calidez los corazones de todos los niños", respondió. Entonces, el niño de hebras carmín dijo: "Pero a mí me han dicho que Santa Claus no existe, abuelita, ¿por qué dice eso la gente?". La mujer volvió a sonreír con la misma ternura de antes —sobó el cabello de muchachito—: "¿Tú crees que Santa Claus existe?". El niño se encogió de hombros: "No lo sé, nunca lo he visto". La abuelita contestó: "Muy bien, pero dime esto, cuándo vas corriendo al árbol de navidad, y encuentras un regalo esperándote, de una persona que no has visto traerlo consigo, ¿qué crees que representa?". El niño se quedó pensativo, por lo cual, la niña dijo contenta: "¡Generosidad!". La mujer respondió: "Es correcto, Sakura, es un acto de generosidad; ahora dime, Sasori, ¿puedes ver o tocar a la generosidad?". El muchachito negó con la cabeza: "No, no puedo". La abuelita dijo: "Es cierto. No puedes. Nadie puede hacerlo. Pero la generosidad es una expresión de amor, y tanto la generosidad como el amor existen, y son ciegos a la vista de los niños y los adultos, pero sabemos que está ahí. Nadie ve a Santa Claus, pero eso no quiere decir que Santa Claus no exista. Las cosas más reales del mundo son aquellas que ni los niños ni los adultos podemos ver"*, concluyó la abuela Chiyo, mientras el pequeño pelirrojo parecía comprenderlo todo. La viejita agregó: "Ahora, tómense de las manos y vayan a dormir, para que la magia de la navidad pueda hacerse realidad". Las dos creaturas obedecieron y se sostuvieron las manos, con la esperanza de un acto de amor.

Cuando Sasori terminó la obra, donde los tres títeres se escondían detrás de un talón rojo, salió detrás de la caja, esperando ver la expresión de Sakura. Su sonrisa tímida se congeló, y su mirada se intensificó, cuando vio que ella lloraba en silencio, intentando contenerse. El corazón de Sasori se comprimió en un puño, se sintió mal, como si hubiera cometido un error. Fue hacia ella y se hincó en el suelo, sin saber qué decir. Sakura quería esconder el rostro, sin embargo, prefirió limpiarse las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Lo siento… —musitó él.

—No digas eso.

—Quería disculparme, por lo de antes —dijo—. Hace once años, cometí una estupidez. Y quizá esto no sea suficiente, pero es la única forma que pude hacerlo para que tuviera el valor que realmente le doy a esta disculpa. Es lo único que sé hacer. Títeres, teatro. No creí que tú…

—Tampoco creí que yo fuera a sentir esto —confesó Sakura, mostrando su mirada llorosa—. Creí que nunca iba a perdonártelo. Desee no volver a verte. Recordaba tus palabras, la burla, la malicia, la fantasía rota, y mi ánimo decaía. Sentí como si hubiera perdido algo muy valioso, que no sabía que era. Pero… —hizo una pausa—. Cuando te vi en el funeral de la abuelita Chiyo, todo ese resentimiento se esfumó… Simplemente, no quería sentir eso. No podía. Tú, te veías tan triste.

Sasori estaba asombrado, aunque sabía esconderlo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…?

—Te perdoné hace mucho tiempo —reveló, sonriendo cálidamente—. Aún así, esto ha sido el mejor regalo de navidad que he tenido en muchos años. De alguna manera, me hiciste creer en ella otra vez. La magia existe, ¿no lo crees? Si no fuera así, ¿cómo fue posible que nos hubiéramos reencontrado en el lugar menos pensado?

—Eh, sí, hablando de eso —Sasori se rascó la nuca, un poco incómodo por tener que revelar la verdad oculta—. No fue casualidad, en realidad; te busqué, y vine dispuesto a traerte este obsequio y la disculpa. No creerías que armé esa obra de teatro en tan poco tiempo, ¿o sí?

Sakura estaba atónita, y no quería que se notara tanto. Parpadeó varias veces al comprenderlo.

—Entonces, tú, quisiste hacer esto desde hace mucho —Sasori sólo sonrió, lo que dejó más confusa a la Haruno.

—Cuando nos cruzamos en el pasillo, no te había visto, en realidad. Agradecí que no me hubieras escupido en la cara y te marcharas.

—Eso significaba el "gracias por esto" —dedujo, armando todo el rompecabezas de ese encuentro en su cabeza, lo cual le encantaba, ya que esas palabras lograron causarle insomnio.

Después de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, Sakura creyó que era una locura, lo cual le causó tanta gracia, que empezó a reír. Era la felicidad, la armonía de ese encuentro. Era el saber que esta navidad había podido resurgir y brillar sobre las anteriores, eso gracias a Sasori. Mientras, él la miraba sin perder detalle de sus movimientos. Sakura no sabía qué decir. Sí, se sentía como una niña timada, y Sasori sólo la observaba.

—Sakura, siento que debo de decirte esto también —Ella levantó el rostro, atenta, en espera de lo que fuera a expresar—. Creo que pensé más en ti de lo que era obligatorio. Y… soy un maldito al confesar que al verte en el funeral, te quedaste ahí, impresa en mi mente, ¿cómo una mujer puede representar la _belleza eterna_? —explicó, con descaro—. Hermosa y triste, ¡qué combinación tan cruel!

Para Sakura, esto fue demasiado para procesar al instante. La cara se le pintó de rojo, y abrió los labios para decir algo, sin saber qué. Por ende, no dijo nada. Carecía de razonamiento; la confesión fue directa a las emociones, las cuales se abrumaron con demencia y sin control. Y Sasori parecía complacido con ello, por lo que aprovechó ventaja y cortó la distancia de ambos. Sakura sintió su cercanía cuando él puso una mano detrás de su cabeza.

—Si te beso ahora, ¿podrías conservar mi disculpa?

Sakura aguantó la respiración, clavada en sus ojos cafés.

—Tal vez, podría…

La sonrisa de Sasori denotó su victoria, antes de plegar sus labios en los de Sakura, entregándole un beso que selló así su deseo.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Primeramente, una disculpa por la tardanza, domé a mi musa y la hice trabajar horas extras._

 _Y bien, Andrea, ¿qué te ha parecido? ¿Cumplió lo suficiente bajo las cláusulas de tu pedido? En serio, que sí batallé un poco, porque quería meterle más romance, pero si rompía con la línea en la que iba, el mensaje de navidad iba a quedar medio deforme. Espero muchísimo que te haya agradado tu regalo de navidad. Quería hacerte los tres pedidos, pero si batallé con este, que lo creí "en el bolsillo", los demás, no llegarían a ver luz en su pequeña existencia. Lo siento._

 _ ***** El fragmento: "Nadie ve a Santa Claus, pero eso no quiere decir que Santa Claus no exista. Las cosas más reales del mundo son aquellas que ni los niños ni los adultos podemos ver", lo tomé de una publicación del diario "The Sun". Es una respuesta de un editor a una carta de una niña, que preguntó "¿Existe Santa Claus?", tal como Sasori. Todo lo demás, salió de esta cabecita mía. _

_¡Un abrazo!_

 _¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo, Andrea!_

 _—Lux_


End file.
